


A Matter of Perspective

by jeannedarcprice



Series: Absolute Trust [8]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, Exercising, Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Jogging, M/M, Post-Game, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: Gil joins Cora and Scott on a morning run on Meridian. Problem is, he isn’t much of a jogger, and Cora isn’t waiting for either of them.





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my bestie jupiter in the form of a little drabble furthering the story of Gil’s new tattoo, as created by both of us!  
> Thank you for being an awesome friend! I love talking with you and coming up with head canons together!
> 
> Read [ Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443113) by [Jupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23) for it's origins.  
> To see the design please look at my [tumblr post](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/post/179532163592/tattoo-jupiter23-mass-effect-andromeda)!
> 
> Beta read by my wonderful sister [Ludi_Ling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludi_Ling/pseuds/Ludi_Ling)

 

_Lovers entwined. Foreheads touching_

_One sees all and fears burden_

_The other needs guidance and soothes the soul_

_It’s just a matter of perspective._

 

“C’mon, you guys!” Cora called over her shoulder as she kept her steady pace. Scott would’ve matched her, but Gil was never one for jogging and he just knew he was flagging now. Scott slowed slightly. He’d been watching Cora’s heels for what seemed like an age now, just a few steps behind her. They’d taken up these morning runs a long time ago, at Cora’s suggestion, even before Port Meridian had started to expand in earnest. Once she dared them to run the circumference of the Dyson sphere, and it seemed like a good idea, until they realised that Meridian was a lot bigger than it appeared. The lack of horizon always boggled the mind, and after a solid hour and half of jogging in one direction, they’d turned around and jogged back. Liam had greeted them, red-faced and worn out, dismissing their excuse as farcical because they all seen from _space_ how huge Meridian was. And he’d had a point there...

Scott glanced back, catching a brief glimpse of Gil’s red hair in a shaft of sunlight. His khaki joggers betrayed his slowing legs, and as Scott turned his head back he swore he’d seen him jolt into a walk.

“He’s not gonna last!”

“So ditch him!” Cora encouraged, seemingly speeding up. Scott considered his options for a click. Gil had insisted on coming out with them for the run, and Scott had given him fair warning that it would be hard. He decided to let him truly find that out for himself.

“Okay, Harper!” Scott pushed forward, taking longer strides, feeling his leg muscles propel him forward until he was beside his second-in-command. They both grinned, a fine film of sweat across their brows, breaths that were laboured but disciplined. Cora took a swig from the water bottle in her hand.

“Well - _huff_? -Where the hell is he - _huff_? - He’s not _that_ far behind?” Cora pumped her arms, and Scott watched as she clenched her fists tighter, causing her toned biceps to become more defined.

Scott glanced behind them, stacking up several short breaths so he didn’t need to take any as he spoke. “Dunno. Not behind as far as I can see. Probably given up! Let’s carry on.” He wasn’t concerned. He knew Gil wouldn’t take it out on them. “If he gets angry he’ll send me a sarky message on my ‘tool,” he added, internally smiling at the thought of Gil grumbling as he sent it off.

“Hahaha! We do not wanna be on the receiving end of his sarcastic comments, Scott!” she laughed. “Though - _huff_ \- with the both of us we might stand a chance!”

They both zoned out from the automatic reflex of their breathing. That was something they’d perfected during their years of training in the Alliance. They were wholly surprised at how similar the air was to Earth, or those Milky Way colonies, but then again, the Golden Worlds had also been chosen for their habitability, and Meridian was the source of all of them.

Scott took in the sight around him. They were running on a natural pathway, trees overhead, occasionally breaking to allow them a view of the sky. Only it never was really the sky, just the unbelievable _other_ side of the artificial planet. Scott missed the sky when he was here. He missed night time. Luckily Port Meridian had a day-night cycle to help everyone adjust.

“We really made it, huh?” Cora said, like she’d heard what he was thinking.

“I couldn’t have done it without you!” Scott replied, earnestly. Cora huffed pleasantly and flicked her head like she did when she was uneasy taking a compliment. The movement always distracted whoever was talking to her because it sent her a-symmetrical bob swishing across her face. Except this time she’d tied it up on the side of her head for convenience’s sake, and there was no such distraction.

“I mean it! You’ve supported me through everything - _huff_! - Saved my ass with countless reports. I’m sorry you didn’t take over from dad as the human Pathfinder…”

“Not that again!” she groaned. “Honestly. You proved yourself more than capable, Scott. And there have been certain things with SAM that - _huff_ \- only you would’ve been able to achieve. You have a special symbiosis with him, like anyone of Ryder blood. We all know that. _Huff_. Especially now. Apart from the nosebleeds, look how you controlled the Remnant _without_ SAM!”

“It fucking hurt like hell though!”

“That’s why the Pathfinder team have your back. And we always will!”

Scott was grateful for the praise and let it sink in. They carried on jogging in silent unison, content that this was something they had in common besides those damned Initiative reports, attending meetings with Tann, or dancing on the battlefield with their biotics and shooting things dead.

He glanced down at the omni-tool at his wrist. It was barely there, only displaying his distance, calories burnt and time elapsed, as it always did during a jog. He frowned inwardly; he _wanted_ that sarky message. A large huff left his nose.

“You’re worried aren’t you?” Cora inquired. Her voice was good-natured, but there was concern in it too. Scott graciously took her subtle cue to turn back and find Gil.

“I’m gonna head back and check on him. _Huff_. Don’t want him complaining I abandoned him!”

“Do what you have to, Scott,” Cora replied breathlessly with a smile on her face. “SAM, drop Scott from the count, I told you he’d quit!”

_“Yes, lieutenant Harper. Shall I keep your counter going?”_

“Yes please, SAM. I’m gonna try to catch up with my - _huff_ \- previous time now I don’t have to wait around for the lovebirds! Project my ghost, will you?”

Scott had been keeping up with her all through the conversation and chortled. “You’re talking like I’m not here! I’ll make it up to you! Promise”

“You’d better! We need to beat that last dual time. We killed it!”

A blue shimmer appeared up ahead, and it was unmistakably Cora’s hologram flickering into a well-disciplined jog. “Later!” she called as she sped up to gain on it. “Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids!”

Scott slowed his momentum, easing back into a short-stepped jog before walking out the stiffness in his legs. He turned in a wide circle, looking up at the sky, wondering how the hell humanity had crash-landed on the best damn place in this galaxy. He sighed and glanced at his ‘tool again, tapping out a quick message as he walked.

     _Scott: I’m coming back for you. Where you at, Red?_

He hit send and strode lazily back in the direction he’d come, kicking up a fine dust on the dry earth underneath. He thought it was about time for a rain shower.

     _Gil: Underneath some big ass tree in the shade admiring the view._

     _Scott: I’ll be there soon. ‘Drink plenty of fluids’. Cora’s words!_

Scott broke into a laid-back jog, not intending to tire himself out before he got to Gil, wanting to give _him_ the time to catch his breath. He expelled a bark of a laugh when the redhead’s next message arrived.

     _Gil: Make sure you’re hot and sweaty when you get here. I can see a nice-looking pond from here to cool off in! ;)_

     _Scott: No skinny dipping in public. And we’re meant to be exercising!_

     _Gil: ;)_

***

 

Scott found Gil. He’d already drunk plenty of fluids, his bottle empty and clasped lazily at his side. He got up at Scott’s approach, hoisting himself by placing his palms on his thighs. His grin was blinding as he waited for Scott to come to a stop beside him.

“I’m not built for distance jogging,” he whined with a sarcastic edge. “Everything’s complaining! I’m gonna have shin splints.” That, however, was unmistakably him moaning.

“I won’t repeat that I told you it’d be difficult. You insisted on coming!”

“I know,” Gil replied, realising that he’d been put in his place. “I just wanted to see what it was like. But, _yep_ , no good at it, just as I remember from Earth! Give me weight training, push-ups, sit-ups, frickin’ _yoga_. I can do those in my sleep, and get something out of it!”

Scott chuckled and pushed off, sending both of them walking back to Port Meridian.

“See you’re all sweaty, though!” Gil grinned as he dropped the comment, resisting the urge to glance over at his lover.

“Running tends to do that to a man!” Scott retorted.

“I can think of _other_ , more creative ways to get sweaty! Like -!”

“Hey,” Scott started timidly, almost pirouetting so he could walk briskly backwards in front of Gil. “How’s the tat?” He was more than changing the subject, he’d been looking at it as soon as they started walking together, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Gil was a little disappointed at the hasty rebuttal of his banter, but Scott was interested in the tattoo, and he always had time to indulge him on that. Scott brushed his new ink with a feather-light touch. It was still a little tender, but Gil was letting him take it all in when they lay in bed, enjoying the feeling of his fingers snaking over its curves and knots just like he’d always done with the bands on this upper left arm.

He studied Scott’s eyes as they took in the design, a Celtic-style image of two lovers that resembled them, entwined together in a loving embrace. He sighed as he started to speak.

“Why am I on the bottom?” He’d delivered it tongue-in-cheek, but it betrayed that Scott meant it as a serious question. Gil half wanted to make a joke that his lover was the one who spent most of his time on his back, but it didn’t feel appropriate here.

He smiled, reaching out and tracing the backs of his fingers over Scott’s still damp brow. “That’s a matter of perspective, Scott. Here look.” They came to a stop and his eyes dipped down as he rolled his shoulder inward, bringing the tattoo into better view for both of them. “The way I look at it, you’re on top, looking at me, _protecting_ me with your gaze – with those _beautiful_ eyes of yours. You saw all the things I could never see about myself, they somehow reached deep into my soul. You opened my eyes, made me a better man. I love you, Scott.”

Scott smiled gently, but soon it was a huge, toothy, boyish smile. The one that Gil could never resist. “…a matter of perspective…” he whispered, nodding his head like he suddenly understood what Gil meant. But there was a slight tremor in his voice, and he thought he’d covered it up with a chuckle. He continued to walk backwards in front of Gil for a few more strides.

“What?” Gil asked, his brow furrowing awkwardly at the lack of reply to his affectionate words, and in worry at the sound of his voice breaking.

“Nothing!” Scott said evasively, drawing the back of his palm across his eyes.

“You’re not _crying_ , are you?” Gil took a quick half-step forward to close the distance between them. Scott chose not to fight it, and caught both of Gil’s hands in his own as he drew in closer.

“Of course I’m crying, you bone-head!” he whispered into their hands clasped against his lips. He kissed Gil’s knuckles as their eyes locked on each other’s, Scott’s eyes watery, almost shimmering in the pure white light overhead. He sighed as he pulled Gil’s hands down, and taking his right hand up he fell into step next to him. Gil loosened his grip, Scott allowing him it, and he shuffled up closer to him, holding him around the waist as they continued walking. He tenderly placed his head next to Scott’s, feeling the dampness of his tears against his own cheek.

“I love you, Scott Ryder. What did I do to deserve you?”

“I love you too, Gil _Brodie_. I would ask the same thing. And with that tattoo of yours, I owe it to you to see it through thick and thin.”

“Continue to help me become a better man, Scott. Be my eyes.”

“You don’t get it, do you Gil?” Scott stopped and turned his face so they were both looking in each other’s eyes. “I look at that tattoo, and I see a man who calms me when I can’t sleep for all the fears and the responsibility on my shoulders. A man who holds me close and cherishes me no matter what. And I love him too. How did you get a tattoo that says everything it needs to say to both of us?”

“It’s a matter of –”

“– perspective. I know. I love you, Gil. I’ll be your eyes when you need me to be –”

“– and I’ll hold you close when that black hole in the middle of Andromeda is threatening to swallow _you_ whole.”

They both smiled into a long, true kiss, feeling the breeze as it gently pulled across their faces and sealed their promise to each other.

“I’ll tell you off when you’re being difficult with Kallo!”

“And I’ll come charging in like your knight in shining armour when Taan or Evfra are giving you a hard time!”

“I’ll make you re-write the really shitty poems!”

“Not gonna happen! My poems are gold!” he insisted, as he thought of another of his lover’s shortcomings. “I’ll wrestle you in the airlock next time you try to take un-serviced weapons with you into the field!”

Good-natured laughter floated through the canopy as they continued to walk hand-in-hand, contented, bright sunlight flecking the path beneath their feet like amber. Gil glanced sideways and saw the same jewel-like quality in Scott’s eyes. There was a tender squeeze of fingers, and Gil felt that hard and slightly colder band against his clutching hand. He thumbed at his own on his free ring finger.

He didn’t dare question what he’d done to deserve this.

 

 

After what seemed like a long time they heard quick footfalls crunching behind them.

“You guys copped out big time! _Huff, huff._ Although it _is_ a lovely time for a stroll together! C’mon -  _huff_ \- I’ll race you back to port! The bitch is gaining on me!”

Gil winked at Scott then took a quick run up, matching Cora’s pace as she stole past them, her ghost time hologram quickly following suit. Scott eased into a jog, watching them both from behind – he’d catch up easily.

“You go too fast, too quickly, Gil,” Cora’s fading voice instructed, “take - _huff_ \- shorter breaths, relax your body. Jogging is about finding - _huff_ \- a pace that works for you!”

“You distinctly said ‘race’, Cora! And I’m pretty sure I’m fast in short bursts!”

“Ha! That’s what they all say!”

“Either way, I have to make it look like I did the full jog when we arrive, right?”

Scott smiled as Gil stubbornly just tried to keep up with Cora, their banter-filled voices turning into expressive mumbles as they melted into the distance. He was going to wear himself out in no time, but Scott would stay behind with him for the walk back. The Pathfinder chuckled at his own thoughts, letting them drive away the urge he still had to cry happy tears. He’d tell the redhead later that if he wanted to be a better man, he’d best start by learning that he didn’t have to be good at everything.

 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find my Gilder related art (and more head canons!) on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)  
> \--  
> 


End file.
